freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears
Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears is a video game company that published the game Rework the Dead: Evil. Scare Factor Nightmare, possibly even off the scale, due to the logo's dark nature and extremely violent image, all of which completely contradict the company's name. This logo will DEFINITELY upset animal lovers and/or people sensitive to blood and gore. Along with logos like Horror Factory and 3-G Home Video, this is possibly one of the scariest logos of all time. However, certain people might find this logo funny. And considering the game's violent content, the scare factor is obviously intentional. Watch if you dare. Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make everyone cry Category:O Entertainment Category:Gang Sad Black PANDA BOOBS Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:The Reason why this is nightmarish Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Hellish-Ranked Logos Category:Hellish Logos Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:OMG! Category:Omg run for your life Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos with Animals Category:Blood Logos Category:Logos with gore/blood Category:Help Category:FAR WORSE. Category:Oh, worse than I feared. Category:Logos that are worse than Hello Neighbor Category:Black Logos Category:Feel Bad Inc. Category:Horror logos! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:Horror ranked logos Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos that act like GT Interactive (Blood) Category:Jayson Crying Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:TERROR LOGOS! Category:WTF Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos that scare V of Doom! Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:18+ Category:Violent Logos Category:T Category:E Category:A Category:M Category:H Category:P Category:Y Category:R Category:I Category:N Category:B Category:O Category:W Category:D Category:S Category:Logos that make you wanna explode into Campbell's Soup and let Robbie Rotten and Joel (Vinesauce) join the KKK Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Rated R Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:HELL RANKED LOGOS Category:Children who eat sneakers and Chef Boyardee's "��asta" Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:R.I.P. Headphone Users Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Bad Logos Category:Death Ranked Logos Category:Terror bordering on Death. Category:BLOODY LOGOS Category:Logos that make Daiyousei cry Category:Logos worse than Oz Film Company Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Rated NC-17 Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that contains blood Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2010's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:Logos that make bronks delete meteor force (geometry dash) Category:Logos that make annabelle be irl Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm